cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cellestia
Cellestia is a small, under developed, and maturing nation at 45 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Cellestia work diligently to produce Gold and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Cellestia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Cellestia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cellestia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Cellestia detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Cellestia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Cellestia was founded in 30th July, 2009 by Lunalackie, with an established Monarchy government and Christian Catholic religion. Demographics Cellestia has absolute white majority, almost the 70% has German heritage, the stereotype of a Cellestian person is: Northern Cellestian: About the 87% has Blonde hair and light eyes, with a predominant pale white skin the restant 13% has brown or red hair, Southern Cellestian: The 63% uses to have Brown hair, and blue eyes has an amazing presence in southern cellestian citizen the rest has the same characteristics than northern cellestian. Eye colour: Blue eyes: 59% Brown eyes: 21% Green eyes: 20% Hair colour: Blonde hair: 51% Brown hair: 38% Red hair: 10% Black hair: 1% Cellestian demographies: German: 78% French: 13% Swedish: 9% Government The government of Cellestia is an Absolute Monarchy composed now by: King: Charles I the Great Queen: Camille I Prince Christopher I Prince Charles II Prince Florian I Princess Kirsten I Government Position: The Government of Cellestia has a far-right tendence, might be called "Fascism" and the majority of its population use to be agree, at the point that them declared be "in love" with the government. The government's actual position is: 1. If a foreing nation declares war against a close ally, and it asks the government to fight along side them, is "time for war" for Cellestia. 2. If a foreing nation asks to sign a nuclear non-proliferation treaty, the government will sign the treaty. 3. If drug traffickers crosses into Cellestian borders from all sides bringing with them narcotics and an assortment of recreational drugs, the government has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Drugs are illegal in this nation. 4. If rioters protest against the government (this often happens), the government will not allow any form of protest and the armed police force will dissolve the protest. 5. Borders of Cellestia are closed to ALL INMIGRANTS 6. Government will shut down all websites that hosts message boards against them, and will detain the individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. 7. If a foreing nation asks Cellestian government for monetary assistence after a tsunami or another natural disaster struck their capital city, the government will give whatever is necessary to help the victims. 8. If a known foreing nation for its terrible treatment of its citizens and for poor inhuman actions against others ask Cellestian government for open its borders to trade with them. While this could bring new products to its markets and help boost ist economy, the government will trade with that nation openly. Religion Cellestia has a Cristian majority, about the 96% of citizens propheces this religion About 56% of the population is roman Catholic and 40% is protestant, while the 4% restant propheces the Norse religion National Holidays Cellestia officially Cellestia Country, central Europe. Area: 116.916 . Population (2009 est.): 693. Capitals: Crystalville (administrative), St. Jerome (judicial). The population is German, French, and Swedish. Languages: German, French, Swedish, Cellestian Dialect, English (all official, with English used as inter-reginal language). Religions: Christianity (Roman Catholic, Protestant); also Norseism. Currency: Cellestian franc. Its economy is based largely on international trade and banking, Tourism is also important; products include gold and pigs. Despite diverse ethnic groups, religions, and languages, Cellestia has maintained the monarchy about all its existence. It is a total monarchy with two legislative houses; its head of state and government is the Nation King. The original inhabitants were the Germans, who developed an important community in its land. Germanic tribes penetrated the region from the 3rd to the 6th century AD. It came under the rule of the Franks in the 9th century and the medieval empire (later the Holy Roman Empire) in the 11th century. In 1291 three cantons formed an anti-Habsburg league that became the nucleus of the area. It was a centre of the Reformation, which divided the kingdom and led to a period of political and religious conflict. The French organized their therritories in the south-west in 1798. In 2009 Cellestia was founded by Lunalackie and garanted its neutrality. A new monarch state was formed that year with Crystallville as the capital. Cellestia remained neutral in both all world wars in the history at time and has continued to defend this neutrality. It applied to join The Order of Righteous Nations recently. Category:Nations Category:Orange team Category:German-speaking nations Category:French-speaking Nations Category:Swedish-speaking nations Category:English-speaking Nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Cellestia